


Helmet Head

by geekybones



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Drabble Challenge, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekybones/pseuds/geekybones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tali shows she doesn't need to take off her helmet to give Shepard head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helmet Head

As Tali entered the cabin, finally done with work, she was greeted with the sight of London Shepard leaning against the fish tank glass, a mischievous grin on her face. The commander wore nothing but her trademark n7 hoodie, unzipped and just barely covering her breasts, and a pair of black silk panties.

“Surprise, my hardworking Admiral.” London purred seductively, winking at Tali. “You up for a little afterwork recreation?”

“Yes.” Tali replied firmly and simply as she marched straight over to London and pulled her in close by the opening of hoodie. London immediately wrapped her one arm around Tali’s petite waist and the other reached down to grab a handful of her girlfriend’s voluptuous butt, nuzzling her face into Tali’s neck and kissing it deeply at the same time. Tali gave a soft moan at the touch of her lover- she’d waited all day for this.

However, when London began to slide downward to her knees, Tali withdrew. Puzzled, the commander tucked a stray piece of blonde hair back and looked up at Tali. “What’s wrong?”

Tali swallowed hard. “Tonight, I was wondering if… I could…” She wrung her hands a bit, “Be the one to go down on you.”

London frowned. “Tali, I know your immune system is a lot stronger, but we had full on naked sex only a few days ago. I just don’t feel comfortable risking it.”

“Just, go with it, please?” Tali asked, grasping London’s hands and bringing her back up to her feet.

“Well…”

Tali took a hold of London’s shoulders, guiding the taller woman backwards and sitting her down in the chair that sat before the cabin’s desk. She gingerly spread open London’s legs, long fingers sliding sensually down the sensitive skin of London’s inner thighs. Tali smiled behind her visor as London shivered in delight from this touch. Looking up at her, Tali’s eyes twinkled deviously. “I picked up a new gadget, you know.” She quickly tapped a button on her omnitool and then, a hand on each of London’s knees, kissed her mouth piece against the inside of London’s thigh.

“Holy-!” London jumped in her seat as the sudden sensation of a firm kiss with just a tad bit of nibble occurred where Tali’s mouth piece was. Tali didn’t stop though, continuing a line of mouth piece kisses along the tender skin of the commander’s inner thigh. London moaned, gripping the arms of the chair and leaning back as the kisses danced along her flesh.

Tali stopped at London’s pantyline, fingers tracing along the hickies left behind by her mouth piece. “Let’s just say I don’t need to take off my helmet to give head anymore.”

Before London could speak, Tali had pushed her face between the commander’s legs. Only now, instead of just the intense kissing sensation, Tali’s mouth piece vibrated rapidly. It only took seconds for London to become completely soaked.

“Tali- Holy shit, Tali!” She moaned in pleasure, grasping a hold of the top of Tali’s hooded head with one hand. She was powerless as Tali lifted London’s legs up, wrapping her arms under London’s thighs and around to tickle at the inside of London’s thighs.

Taking a second to pull aside the damp crotch of London’s panties, Tali nuzzled her mouth piece into the folds of London’s pussy. The smell of her lover filled her helmet, a bit of her salty taste even getting in as Tali sucked on London’s clit. London rolled her hips into Tali’s face, gripping tighter and tighter on the hood the covered Tali’s head. Tali withdrew a bit and, leaning her face to one of her hands, wiped a bit of London’s juices from her now soaked mouth piece and visor.

“Seems like I’m doing a pretty good job.” She said coyly, kissing along London’s thigh again.

“Fuckin’ christ yes you are… Don’t stop!” London all but begged.

Tali gave a devilish chuckle and dove back in, mouth piece vibrating even faster now as she rubbed it up and down Shepard’s cunt in an imitation of licking.

London’s hips ground faster and faster against Tali, her hands moving up and ripping back the hoodie to access her breasts. “Yes, yes…” She panted repeatedly. Tali could tell she was close.

Slowly dragging her mouth piece up, Tali fixated back on London’s clitoris. She circled it teasingly and delighted in the way London’s hips bucked with each pass. But playtime was over. She gripped her fingers deep into London’s thighs and pressed her mouth piece directly against the commander’s clit. The vibrations grew even stronger as Tali suckled.

“Tali- I- Oh my god- Yes! Yes!” London exclaimed in ecstasy. She let out a cry of pleasure as she came, back arching and body shaking as the orgasm rocked her entire body. Collapsing back in the chair, London panted as the waves of pleasure ebbed throughout her.

Grinning, Tali climbed up from the floor and straddled herself across London’s lap. “You got my visor soaked.” She remarked playfully, running a finger through the wetness that now covered the lower half of her visor.

London let out a laugh, still panting, and pushed herself up. “I guess we’ll just have to clean you off then.” London suddenly grabbed a hold of the side of Tali’s helmet, drawing her face visor close and licking the wetness from it. Her other hand darted between Tali’s legs. Licking her own juice from her lips, London gave a grin. “My turn.”

Tali was then promptly swept up from the chair and plopped on the bed a short distance away, London quickly pinning her down for some sweet, sweet payback.


End file.
